What happens at the party
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Clary's mom is very controlling and tries to hook Clary up with different guys but Clary meets Jace at a party and it changes her view on life. **No Magic** *I do not own Mortal Instruments*
1. At the Club

**Bold is just a note. But italics is Clary's mom talking.**

 _Clary!... Come down sweetheart. I have someone for you to meet!_

Ugh! Moms doing it again. Trying to set me up with random guys that she meets when she takes trips to the art store. I get down stairs and I breeze by mother and the mystery guy that she has picked for me today. "Cant today mom, I promised Simon that I'd meet him at the coffee shop for poetry night," I say as I go through.

I rush to the coffee shop because I was already late. I wish that my mom would leave me alone about the whole dating thing. The only way she would even think about laying off would be for me to get a date or have a boyfriend, then she couldn't force a stranger on me. "Hey, what took you so long," questions Simon. "Sorry, mom wouldn't let me out of the house, has been trying to set me up again," I reply. Simon just nods and I join him at the couch that he has saved for us.

We clap for the poet on stage and before the next poet can walk on stage I pull Simon out of the coffee shop. "I am sorry, but I don't think I can listen to another," I cry, "Can we go do something fun?" Simon rolls his eyes at me and says, "What do you have in mind?" I signal for a taxi and I tell the driver to take me to a popular club. We drive for ten minutes and he stops at a club called pandemonium. I toss the driver a 20 and I pull Simon to the door of the club.

We get in quickly and I beeline it to the bar. But before I can order a drink a waiter comes to me with a platter of multi color drinks in tall skinny glasses. I grab a deep purple glass and I quickly drink it. I find Simon again and I start dancing with the other crazy club people. With my mind already feeling a little fuzzy the waiter comes around again but this time I take a navy blue glass. Before I knew what was happening I was dancing with a gorgeous blond muscled guy. Simon soon comes up to me and taps on my shoulder, "Clary, it's time to leave." "Go ahead Simon, I'll get home later," I say. Simon sighs and that's the last time I see him that night. I continue to dance with my blond partner. When the club is nearly empty the mystery guy says, would you like me to accompany you home?" I nod and I clumsily grab his hand and follow him out the door. He gets a taxi and I barely finish my address before I pass out.

The next morning I wake to a terrible headache and I didn't wake until 1. I get up and take Tylenol and start to get changed out of my clothes from the night before. When changing out of my short denim shorts a index card size piece of paper falls out of my pocket. I bend down and pick it up, then I read it. On the paper in neat hand writing is the name Jace and a cell phone number, 230-213-4468. So the mystery guys name was Jace. And he obviously wants me to call him. Just as I type the number into my phone to text him, "Clary, you need to get your butt down here NOW,!" Shouts my mom. I groan, lock my phone and toss it on the bed and I slowly make my way down the stairs to my mad mother waiting for me in the den.

"Where were you last night?," shouts my mom. "I went out with Simon," I reply. "Simon, you say then why did a guy, not Simon, bring you into the apartment and take you to your room?" I sigh and say, "Simon didn't want to stay so I had someone else bring me home." At that I turn and make my way back up the stairs to my room. I grab my side bag and I shove my cell phone and my wallet. Then I walk back down stairs and straight through the door. As soon as I get out of the apartment building I take my phone out and I call Jace.

"Hello," says the golden voice as he answers. "Hey Jace this is Clary, from last night," I reply. "Hi Clary, would you like to join me for breakfast at Angie's?," replies Jace."I would love to," I reply. I catch a taxi and tell the driver to take me to Angie's. I leave the yellow car and continue to ignore the phone calls from my mom and the texts from Simon. I enter the restaurant and I see Jace, sitting off in the corner in a booth. I make my way to the table and Jace says, "join me." I sit and the waitress comes to take our drink order. The whole time the waitress is there talking to us she is staring at Jace like he is a piece of meet. Which really angers me. We finally get our order through to her, two cups of coffee and a chocolate chip pancake plate for both of us. We make small talk while we wait for our food and soon our coffee arrives. "I'm glad that your ok," says Jace, "I was worried when you passed out on the way to your house." "Oh I'm fine, thank you for helping me home," I reply. "I am really glad that you called me," says Jace. "Me too," I agree.


	2. Coffee and Dates

I wake up and get dressed. I have no clue how I got home. All I remember is a ruggedly handsome guy dancing with me after Simon left. I see a small index card size piece of paper sticking out of my pocket from my skinny jeans that I wore last night. In neat letters is written, "Jace" then under that is written a number, "875-445-5524". So I am not make believing the attractive guy that I danced with. _"CLARY, you better get down here NOW!"_ demands my mother. I go down the stairs to my house as slow as possible just to anger her more. When I arrive in the living area of my house, sitting on the couch is my mother and her friendly friend Luke. _"Where were you last night?" asked my mom._ "I went to the poetry reading with Simon," I replied. _"Is that all," asked my mom._ "Yea mom, why," I ask. _"Maybe because a strange blond headed boy carried you into the house and up to your room last night while you were asleep," says my mom._ I just roll my eyes and walk outside, "I'm meeting Simon at the coffee shop" I say as I leave. "Clary, where did you last night," texts Simon. "Meet me at the coffee shop I'll tell you when I see you," I reply.

Then I decide to make the bold move and text Jace. "Hey Jace, its Clary," I text. I arrive at the coffee shop and sit at mine and Simon's couch as I wait for Simon I sit and text Jace. "Hello Clary, are you feeling ok today," he asks. I text back, "Yes, thank you." "Are you doing anything around dinner time," asks Jace. "Nothing," I reply. "Would you like to go to dinner with me at six," questions Jace. "I'd love to," I reply. "Great, I'll pick you up at six," says Jace. I had forgot that Jace had taken me home last night and that he knew where I lived. I just have to make sure that my mom doesn't see him so she doesn't yell at him. "Hey Clary, earth to Clary," says Simon. "Oh sorry Simon how long have you been here for," I ask. "About five minutes, but it looks like your busy, maybe I should go," he says. "Simon, don't go, please," I beg. Simon rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his latte. "So where did you go last night after I left," asked Simon. "I hung out with Jace, and he eventually took me home, no, Simon nothing happened he just dropped me off," I reply. It was already two and I had already finished my second cup of coffee while listening to horrible poetry. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got up to leave. Then Simon grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the couch and says, "Clary you can't get up this is his piece, he wanted you to hear it." "Ok Simon, but after this one I have to go," I reply. I really had nowhere to go but I really disliked bad poetry and I was bored of sitting here. Once the speaker was done I practically ran out of the coffee shop with Simon at my heels. "So what are you going to do now," asks Simon with a smile. "Well Jace has asked me on a date so I need to get something nice to wear, he is picking me up at six," I respond. Simon nods and starts to walk off. "Or," I start, "We could hang out." "Yea, I'd like that," says Simon. We start to walk side by side down the street.

Simon and I spend hours together and I feel as if we are kids again and there is nothing in the world that can stop our curious minds. Simon drops me off at my house at five so I have time to get ready before Jace picks me up. Jace didn't tell me how dressy this date event thing was so I wear a dress casual dark violet dress that goes well with my hair and black six inch heels. Soon there is a knock at the door. I open the door to a ruggedly handsome Jace, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red skinny tie. "You look beautiful," says Jace. "You look pretty good yourself," I say. "Are you ready," Jace asks as he tries to look away. I nod and my palms are sweaty and I all of a sudden are extremely nervous. We walk out and Jace's hand is secured at the small of my back as we glide out to his car. We get in his car and he starts to explain tonight, "So we are going to dinner, but it's like a family gathering." "Ok," I say, "I get to meet your family?" He nods and takes my hand.

We get to a large house, I am guessing that it is someone in Jace's families. We walk through the door and there are tons of people there. My hand is still interlocked with Jace and I follow him through the house as we start to meet people. Then I see a girl that I think I saw last night at the club and Jace introduces us, "Clary this is Izzy, Izzy this is Clary." I say hello and Izzy hugs me. Then Jace turns to a guy that looks just like Izzy and says, "Alec, I'd like you to meet Clary, Clary this is my best friend Alec." "Hello Alec," I say and I shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Clary," says Alec. "Excuse me for a moment," says Jace and he walks out of the room. "So Clary, where did you meet Jace," asks Izzy. "We meet at the club Pandemonium," I reply. Izzy just nods and I know for sure that I saw her there. "Hey you were there too weren't you," I ask her. Alec then looks at her and she says no.


	3. Meets and the Park

"So I see that you remember Izzy from last night, Alec didn't know she left," whispers Jace in my ear. I just nod. I didn't mean to get Izzy into trouble. "Come with me I want you to meet my parents," says Jace as he takes my arm and leads me into a kitchen area. We get into the kitchen and there is a lady and a man standing there. "Maryse and Robert my adoptive parents. This is Clary a girl I meet yesterday," says Jace. Maryse hugs me and Robert is kind of awkward but shakes my hand. "It is very nice to meet you Clary," says Maryse. Robert just nods. "Nice to meet y'all too," I reply. "Ok, well Maryse me and Clary are going to go out," says Jace. Maryse nods, and this time Roberts the one that talks, "Be back before midnight, please." "Yes, sir," says Jace.

He then takes my hand and we are out the door and on his motorcycle in around ten seconds. "A helmet for you," says Jace as he hands me a black helmet. He puts a red one on his head and I put the black one on. Riding on a motorcycle causes me to have to wrap my arms around Jace, not that I really mind. We get to our location and Jace stops the bike and helps me take the helmet off. He then takes his own helmet off and the wind catches his shoulder length blond hair. I don't know if that's what I looked like but I'm sure that I have helmet hair, Jace definitely does not. He gets off the bike then helps me off and we walk into the restaurant with the helmets.

We get seated and Jace's golden eyes pierce mine. "Are you feeling better than you where yesterday," asks Jace. "Haha, yea I am thank you," I reply. We continue to talk. We get dinner and then Jace asks me, "So when is your birthday?" I laugh and say, "Well it's today actually." Jace's eyes light up more than they already where, if that's even possible. He quickly pays for the bill and we are again on his motorcycle headed for the unknown.

We end up in central park looking at the geese and squirrels run around. Occasionally a dog will run by pulling an owner and we will laugh but for the most part we just lay on a blanket talking about the little things. And I come to the conclusion that Jace is the one. Halfway between the blanket lies our hands intertwined. Jace leans over and kisses me lightly on the lips. He quickly pulls away and says, "I'm sorry, that was unexpected." "No, it's alright," I reply with a smile.


	4. Birthdays and Dates

_**(Hello readers! I thank you for reading my writings. I would also enjoy reading your reviews and comments. Also any ideas for my writings are very welcome. Thank You! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

I then have the most brilliant idea ever. An idea that will stop my crazy mother in her tracks as she tries to hook me up with random guys from the art store. I will take Jace to meet my mom and introduce him as my boyfriend, but not tonight. Tonight I will enjoy my time with Jace. I lean over to Jace and put my lips to his again. This time Jace doesn't pull away instead he gets closer to me and deepens the kiss. We continue to kiss and I can't believe that it has taken me this long to find someone so perfect that fit with me like a puzzle piece. I have dated many guys in the past, all the same way. Not loyal, didn't really care about anything, and when I wouldn't agree to sleep with them they would leave me. You'd think I'd learn my lesson, but I guess you never really learn. You just accept what you think you disserve until you find and meet the person that you actually disserve. I know that Simon thinks that he disserves me and that we are to be together because he is my best friend, and we are always together. That when I go to him after a bad break up that I want him, what he doesn't realize is that he is like a brother to me and that I have totally friend-zoned him or more like brother-zoned him. I feel really bad for doing that it's just that there is someone out there for Simon and it's not me.

"What are you thinking about," asks Jace. "About how I really need to move out," I reply, "I mean I really should think about getting my own place, I am 22 years old. As it is my mother already treats me like I am never moving, always trying to play match maker. Getting on my nerves about crap that really doesn't matter." Jace's face changes then he replies, "That could be good for you." "Hey Jace," I start, "for Christmas we always eat the actually dinner a night early, I was wondering if you would be sorta my date for the dinner this year, my mom always invites some creep that she meets to try and hook me up. I was thinking that if I came with a date or told her prior that I was bringing a date she couldn't invite anyone." Jace smiles, "I'd love to Clary, I'd be honored." He then leans down and kisses me again, "I should probably get you back home, it being your birthday and all." "Uh, yea I guess," I say sadly. "Hey, don't worry we will hang out tomorrow, I promise, I'll pick you up," smiles Jace. He is so PERFECT. We get back on his motorcycle and ride off into the sunset towards my house.


	5. Christmas

**~Christmas~**

"Mom I need you to be nice," I say. "I'm always nice Clary," replies my mother. She's mad that I had a date and that she couldn't invite a creepy guy this year to dinner. Luke actually seems excited and happy that I am happy. "Knock, Knock," goes the door as Jace is finally here. "Coming," I say and I practically run to the door. Jace and my relationship has been wonderful for the past month. I open the door and there stands Jace looking stunning. Dressed in a slick black long sleeve button up and a skinny Christmas red tie. "You look great," I say. "You look beautiful," he replies as he walks into the open door. He kisses me on the cheek and we walk hand in hand to my mom and Luke. "Mom, Luke this is Jace my boyfriend," I announce. Luke gets up and shakes Jace's hand and says, "Nice to meet you son." My mother just stares with her eyes then says, "So Jace I've heard tons about you, lovely to finally meet you." "Same here Ms. Fray. It's great to finally be able to meet you," replies Jace with his signature smile. "Well dinner is almost ready if we want to get to the table," says Luke trying to break up my mom's staring. "Of course dear," replies my mom as she goes into the kitchen. "I'll show Jace the wash room," I say. I pull Jace down the hall and upstairs with me. As we get outside the door to the bathroom Jace pulls my face to his. "MMM, Jace," I try, "We have to get back my mom will come looking." He nods and goes into the restroom to wash his hands. "All done," he smiles. We return to the living area hand in hand. We walk into the dining area to already see mom sitting in her spot and Luke starting to carve the ham. "Jace you can sit there by Clary," says my mom and she points to a seat next to me. "Yes ma'am," replies Jace. We sit and start to pass around the food that is covering the table. You would think that we were serving an army of people with the amount of food that is on our dining room table. But usually it is just me, my mom, Luke and whatever random guy my mom picks. I'm glad that this year it is Jace.

We finish eating and return to the living area after we all as a group somehow worked together to finish the dishes and put away the left overs. Mom and Luke sit in loungers that are located near our 9ft artificial Christmas tree and Jace and I retreat to a large couch across the room. "Gift time," my mother shouts, "You first Clary." I think for a second and want to give Jace his gift but then I think about how my mother would never forgive me if she doesn't get the first gift. I go over to the tree and pick up a medium sized package that is wrapped in shiny green paper. "Here you are mom," I say and I hand her the present. Mom takes it from my hand and tears open the package. Inside she sees a double picture frame. In one side was a picture of me, her, and dad at Christmas before my father passed away. In the other side it was empty. "I thought we could take a picture tonight and put it in that side," I say and point to the open frame. My mother's face is all that I needed. She loved it, "Thank you Clary this is beautiful, and we can take a picture after we finish gifts," I nod and it's Luke's turn.

We continue to take turns handing out presents and it comes around to Jace's turn to give a gift. "This is for you Clary," he says and hands me a tiny box wrapped in blue paper. I take the paper off and open the box. Inside is a tiny infinity heart necklace. "Jace," I start, "It's so beautiful, and will you put it on me?" Jace nods helps me put it on then lightly kisses me. Then once again it is my turn to give a gift. I choose to give my gift to Jace. I go under the tree and remove one of the last presents a box wrapped in dark red paper. "Here you go," I say and smile. Jace removes the paper then opens the cloths box. Inside reveals a brown leather jacket. "Thought you might want to mix it up sometimes," I say. Jace smiles, "Thank you Clary I love it, I needed a new jacket."

We finish giving out gifts and my mom and Luke go into the kitchen and start drinking. It gives me and Jace some privacy. "Jace, thank you for a great Christmas," I say. "Anything for you Clary," replies Jace. "Jace," I start. "What is it Clary," asks Jace. "I think that I love you," I reply. "I love you too Clary," smiles Jace then he leans down and captures his lips with mine.


	6. Coffee, Blind dates, and Drawings

When Jace and I break away my mom and Luke return to the living area with wine and some wine glasses. My mother sits on the couch and I knew what was happening next. Luke kneels down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box. I've known for years that Luke loved my mother and I knew that my mom loved Luke. He proposed and for the rest of the night my mom ogled over the ring that was on her left hand. Mom reminds me that we have to take a picture so we set up the camera to take an automatic picture for us. Then Jace and I leave the house and stand on the porch as the snow is coming down. "Will you come to my house for Christmas tomorrow," asks Jace. I smile then say, "I'd love to." I walk him out off the porch to his motorcycle. As he leans against the bike I kiss him again. Jace breaks away and says, "I'll pick you up at eight." I laugh then nod and kiss him one last time before he puts his helmet on. Then he drives off in the new jacket I bought him. He left his other jacket for me on the couch. I watch his motorcycle until I can no longer see the red taillight. I turn then walk back up the steps to my house. I can see through the window my mom and Luke laughing and I can see that my hair is covered in snow. I know that I can't wait to see Jace tomorrow.

The next morning I wake up and make coffee. I then call Simon and ask him to meet me at the coffee shop. I also call Izzy. I have a plan to set them up together. Simon shows up first and joins me at our regular couch. But notices that I have three cups in front of me. "Oh is Jace going to be joining us," asks Simon as he starts to get up. "No Simon, my friend Izzy is coming," I reply. Then the bell to the door rings and Izzy is walking through the door to us. "Hey Clary," says Izzy when she gets to me. "Hey Izzy, this is my best friend Simon. Simon this is Izzy," I reply. Simon stands and shakes Izzy's hand. "I have gotten us some cappuccinos if that's alright," I say. Izzy nods then says, "I love cappuccinos." I smile then drink the rest of mine and say, "Sorry to have to leave but I have to go help my mother she just got engaged, but Izzy I'm sure that Simon would love to get to know you." Simon nods then Izzy says, "Tell me about yourself Simon." I leave the coffee shop and Simon is definitely panicking. I return to my house and I climb the stairs to my room. I really should be helping my mother plan a wedding, but I have other priorities right now. For the past couple of nights I have been trying to capture the right facial expression for the drawing that I am doing. I am drawing Jace. I have been told that I am really good, and that I get it from my mother. Ever since I was little and I was in elementary art classes my mother knew that there was something special about the way I drew. I didn't really have to picture, or see whatever I was going to draw, a lot of the things that I drew I had never even seen before. When I was little I used to draw in my sleep, which was really weird because I'd wake the next morning and I'd be surrounded by the same picture about a million times over. The same picture would cover every surface of my room. At first it scared my mom, but then the doctors concluded that I expressed my dreams and nightmares through drawing the images in them. As I have grown older I have been able to control it better, but there are times like last night with the picture of Jace and I drew him over and over.


	7. The date

_**(I hope that you have all had a great Christmas break and that you spend quality time with your family. This chapter is going to be in Simon and Izzy's P.O.V. or Point of View. It will be of their date that Clary set them up on. Let me know what you think! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

Simon's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Clary seriously just left me in a coffee shop with a girl that I didn't know. Not that I did think she was attractive. No that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I couldn't talk to girls. Clary is an exception, because I have known Clary since we were in kindergarten together. "So Simon, do you go to school," asks Izzy. "Um yea, I go to NYU and I am studying computer robotics," I answer. "That's really cool, I go to NYU too, I am studying fashion and clothes," replies Izzy. "Cool, so Izzy how do you know Clary," I ask. "Jace is my brother. Well actually adopted brother, and my name is Isabella," she says. "Oh I am sorry, Clary called you that so I just thought," I say with a frown. "I didn't mean to sound so mean I just wanted to make that clear. Me and Clary have gotten close so," responds Isabella.

Two cappuccinos, two teas, and some Panini's later and Isabella and I are chatting like we have known each other longer than just hours before. Then Isabella gets a phone call, "Yes? Ok Jace I am on the way, tell mom that I'll be there soon, ok that's fine, bye." She ends the call and looks to me, "Simon I am so sorry, but I lost track of time. My family is having a Christmas thing tonight and I am going to be late." "Ok," I start, "Can I walk you home?" Isabella nods and we get up from the couch and leave the coffee shop. I can't believe that I actually spent time with a girl that wasn't Clary. For as long as I could remember I thought that I was in love with Clary, but Clary had never returned the feelings. She always fell for some stupid guy that always broke her heart. At first I thought that was what was going to happen with Jace, but the more that I talk to Isabella and hear her talk about growing up and about Jace a bit I realize that Jace will probably be really good for Clary. As I walk beside Isabella I realize how beautiful she actually is. Long wavy dark black hair, piercing green eyes, she was wearing a mid-thigh black dress with a belt and black combat boots. "Well here we are," says Isabella stopping infront of a building. All of the lights were on and there was music playing. "Thank you for walking with me," says Isabella. "Your welcome, can I see you again," I ask. "I'll call you," she replies then kisses my cheek, "It was nice to meet you Simon." Then she disappears through a door leaving me outside. The rest of the night on the way back home all I could think about was the next time that I would get to see Isabella.

Izzy's P.O.V.

After our set up Simon walked me home and I even kissed his cheek before I walked into my house. I get inside and in the living room with Jace's arm around her waist was Clary. I pull her away into the hall. "How did it go," asks Clary. "It went well, but I can't believe that you actually did that. When I told you that I was looking for a good guy why did you think Simon? Not that he isn't great I'm just wondering," I ask her. "Well Simon has been my best friend for forever and I know that he is loyal and will adore you, just give him a chance," says Clary taking my phone, "Here, here is his number I put it into your phone so you can contact him. I am going to join my boyfriend and the party now."


	8. Christmas Parties and dresses

_**(Author Note: Thank you for reading! I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is going to be back in Clary's P.O.V. Comment and let me know what you think. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

While at Jace's Christmas party I couldn't help but notice that Izzy was on her cellphone a lot. I am guessing that she has been texting Simon. I just knew that they would be great together. Jace is being a great boyfriend leading me around to meet some of his friends and family. Alec keeps looking at me like I am something horrible and I guess that he is just being protective of his younger brother. Their youngest brother Max is running around with a couple of the younger kids grabbing handfuls of snacks and disappearing into the unknown of the large house.

Times like this, around Christmas time cause me to miss my brother even more than normal. My older brother Jonathan passed away a year before my dad passed away. My mom had a really tough time with the fact that the both of them died. When I gave my mom that picture I am glad that she didn't ask about Jon. I didn't want to see a picture of him. The pain is too much. Dad died from cancer, and he was in pain, but Jon was healthy he died because of a car accident.

But I am glad that my mom has been able to find love again with Luke. I know that for the longest time she didn't leave the house. Her only means of communication was painting. Luke my mother's best friend helped me take care of her.

Soon the party is almost over and Jace offers to drive me home. I say goodbye to Maryse and Robert. Max gives me a hug and Alec glares. Izzy gives me a hug then smiles at her phone. We leave the house hand in hand. We walk to Izzy's car since it has started to snow. Jace drives me to my house and walks me to my door like a gentleman. He kisses me lightly and watches as I go into my house.

"How was the party," asks my mom when I walk in. "It was good," I say. My mom is sitting halfway in Luke's lap and they are drinking wine. I smile at the happiness that they have together and I climb the stairs to my bedroom. I quickly shower then I get settled at my drawing desk. I felt good about tonight being a drawing night.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I wake up the next morning and my head has been on my drawing desk. My arms are covered in graphite, my face also has graphite on it. Somehow during the night I actually hung up my pictures. Most of the drawings were random things, but some of them were Jace or Jace's home. I had drawn my mother in a dress that she tried on for the wedding. I go to the wash room and clean up. I then take the one of my mom and take it to her, "Hey mom, I drew this what do you think. I think you look pretty good." "Oh Clary that's beautiful, I love that dress, where did you get the inspiration," asks my mom. I was slightly confused. I didn't know what she meant, I saw her in the dress a couple of days before. "You tried this dress on didn't you," I ask. "No Clary I've never seen this dress before," my mom says. I can't believe that I just designed a dress for my mother for her wedding. I leave the room in awe.


	9. Skateboarding

(Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while here is another chapter I hope that you like it. Comment and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Clary's P.O.V.

After the whole wedding dress craziness I escape the house and head to the coffee house to meet Simon. I get to the door of the coffee house and I see Simon sitting next to Izzy and across from Jace. I can't believe that Simon actually looks civil towards Jace. A smile is on my face as I enter the coffee house and join Jace on the couch. "Hey," says Jace as I sit, "I ordered you a cappuccino." "Thank you," I tell him then I lace my fingers with his, "Hi Izzy." Izzy looks away from Simon then says, "Oh hey Clary." She then goes back to talking to Simon about NYU or something. I turn to Jace and say, "You want to get out of here?" Jace replies, "Yea."

We leave the coffee house and start down the streets of New York. "What would you like to do today," asks Jace as we walk hand in hand. I think for a second then I say, "What do you like to do for fun?" "You wouldn't want to do it," replies Jace. "Try me," I reply. "Well," starts Jace, "Alec and I sometimes go to the skate park and we skate board. See I knew you would do that." "Do what? I just have never gone skate boarding, will you teach me," I ask. Jace smiles then says, "I'd love to lets go pick up some boards from my house and we can go to the park."

After getting the boards from his house we head to the central park skate park. Surprisingly it is empty for a nice Saturday. Jace clips a black skater helmet over his blond hair then takes another black helmet and places it on my head. "Safety first," he says. I laugh and he hands me a skate board. "Ok," he says, "First thing is to learn to balance on the board. It looks easy, but in reality it is pretty tough, we will start on the grass first." I nod and place the board on the grass. "Ok now place your feet evenly on the board, turn your body toward me, but keep your face forward," says Jace, "Good." "Will you show me how to go on the ramps," I ask. Jace smiles then nods kicking his board up and going down the first ramp. He looks so happy on that board. I wonder how many hours him and Alec spend at the skate park. My thoughts are interrupted when he pops back up the ramp.

We spend around three hours Jace teaching me the ropes to skate boarding. I don't think that I am half bad I only fell about a hundred times. It was truly harder than learning how to ride a bicycle. "You did really well Clary," Jace says. "I did not," I reply, "I fell, a lot." "Yea I know but that is all part of the learning process," smiles Jace, "And if you practice you will get better." We are now at his house sitting in the attic which is actually Jace and Alec's shared bedroom. "Do you promise that you will practice with me," I ask. "Always," responds Jace. Then our lips are together. "Excuse me," says a voice. We break apart to see Alec in the door way. "Could I not walk into my room and not find my best friend making out with his girlfriend," says Alec. Izzy comes in behind Alec towing Simon behind her. "What has our room become the living area," demands Alec. "Oh Alec get over yourself. You really need to find someone you're becoming a pain," replies Izzy. Alec rolls his eyes and falls back onto his bed. "What did y'all do today," asks Izzy. "Jace started to teach me how to skate board today, though I am not good at it," I reply. "That's fun, me and Simon stayed at the coffee house until the poetry started then we just walked around looking at the Christmas trees," says Izzy.

"Hey there is a party tonight," starts Jace, "Izzy you and Simon should come. You should come too Alec." Alec looks over at Jace and says, "I don't really feel up to a party tonight." "I'll come," says Izzy. "Uh fine I'll come," responds Alec. "Alec you don't have to come just because of me," smiles Izzy. "Yea I know the last time I didn't come with you somewhere you were out all night and you met Simon. I am always in charge of you and Jace," sighs Alec, "When are we leaving?" "Ten minutes," smiles Jace. "Come with me Clary," says Izzy pulling me out of the attic. "What," I question. "You can't wear that," she explains. Great now I get to wear Izzy's cloths to a party. "Iz, I think this might be a little short on me," I say as I try to pull the dress down, "I don't know if I should pull this down or up, how do you wear this?" "It's a shirt on me I wear it with leggings usually," says Iz, "Here wear these." She hands me knee high black boots that go with the dress. "These just made me two feet taller, I think I like them," I laugh. We finish up and meet the boys down stairs. I can feel Jace staring at me as we are coming down the stairs. "You look great," says Jace. Simon stares at Izzy and Alec just rolls his eyes and goes out the door. "Ready for a great night," whispers Jace in my ear. We exit the house and our night begins.


	10. The party

(Author Note: Hello to all of my readers. Thank you for all of the followers and comments. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Alec's P.O.V.

"So whose party is this," I ask. "Some guy names Magnus that I met at Pandemonium," answers Izzy. I just nod as we walk up the sidewalk to the mysterious building. We get to the door and there is a giant door knob in the middle of the door. Jace knocks on the door and a guy wearing a red and black uniform asks for an invitation. "Here you go," says Isabella taking a piece of crumpled paper out of her purse. The door man takes the paper, studies it then nods and lets us in. We walk into the building and there is a very lively party already going. Izzy beelines it to the bar with Simon in tow and I kind of just lean against the wall making sure that no one gets into trouble. "You here out a damper on my party," questions a tall handsome guy. "Um no," I start, "Your party?" "Yes, this is a party for my cat," the man says, "My name is Magnus Bane, you are?" "Alec Lightwood," I say. "Well Alec Lightwood would you like a drink," questions Magnus. "Sure," I say and I follow him to the bar.

Jace's P.O.V.

Once we get into the party I follow Clary into the life of the party. I turn around to see where Alec has gone and I see that he has met Magnus and I know that Magnus won't let him get out of drinking with him. I see that Izzy and Simon are at the bar literally chugging drinks together. I turn back to Clary and I notice how beautiful she is. Not that she isn't always beautiful, because she is. Her red hair along with her all black outfit looks amazing. "You wanna dance," I whisper into Clary's ear. "I'd love to," she replies with a smile. Clary then takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

Simon's P.O.V.

Isabella talked me into coming to a party with Alec, Jace, Clary and herself. Not that I am against parties, but parties aren't really my scene. But since I am here with Isabella I couldn't have a care in the world. We sit together on bar stools downing drinks. Drinks that I would never in a million years ever even think about drinking, but it feels right to be here with her. I feel as if I am a new person when I am with the Lightwoods especially Isabella.

Clary's P.O.V.

So I agreed to go to a party. Not that it is out of the ordinary for me. More often than not I could be found at a party or a club since my mom always threw guys at me. This time is different though, this time I am with Jace and his family and Simon. From where I am dancing with Jace I can see Alec getting friendly with the host of tonight's party. Looks like Iz will get what she wanted for Alec to be with someone. I am happy for him he looks happy drinking martini's with Magnus. I stop watching my friends and I focus on the man that has his hands around me. I feel as if it has been ages since I kissed him so I pull his face to mine and our lips are together. Then I hear it. Sirens.

"Alright break it up," shouts the police as they storm the building. People run in every direction. Up the stairs, out windows, I even saw one dive under the policeman's feet. Me and Jace make a run for it up the stairs to the second floor. When we get up the steps we see Simon and Izzy waiting to go out the window, but I don't see Alec or Magnus. We get out of the house and to the side walk. I watch as people run past and I still haven't see Alec or Magnus.

We wait on the street for hours waiting to see if somehow they show up. Then Jace gets a call, "Jace its Alec me and Magnus are at the police station. Please don't tell mom and dad just come get me. Go to my side of the room and under my bed is a box take all the money from inside and come bail me and Magnus. I gotta go. I'll see you soon. Bye!" I look at Jace, "Well?" "Let's go get the money," replies Jace.


End file.
